Family Gathering
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Ah the good ol days. Don't you just love to day dream about days gone by and all those wonderful family gatherings? Wildwing and Nosedive had a very strange family and so were their family reunions.


Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Wind Shear, John, George, Anna, Travis, Grandpa, Grandma, Luella, Lillian, Mat, Sam, Heather, Melly, Kelly, James, Jacob, Paul, Harold, Dean, Larry, Marland, and Liz.  
  
A/N: I was going to put this fic in another story, but that other one is almost forty pages, and it's only half way done. Besides this works out better as a story of it's own. Most of this story takes place as a flashback, but don't worry the screen shouldn't fade in and out too much. ^_^ Hey I got good news to everyone out there. Lynx, another author here on ff.net, but under transformers, told me how to get the block off my reviews. Yippee so all you lucky people who don't belong can now leave reviews. Lynx you are my hero! Thanks so much for the help. A round of applause please for Lynx. I cannot give you too many thanks. Thank you! ^- ^ Now that I have acknowledged Lynx, I think it only right to acknowledge everyone else who has left a review. BlueMoonDuchess, Reona, Time Traveler, Lin-Z, Myio, Elwenildo, Icelightning, Rockie, Just Some One, Eiflin, and Angelfire. Now lets see am I missing anybody? Oh, now how can I forget my favorite reviewer Lily C. I had to save the best for last. Lily you are also another one of my hero's. Thanks. Now if I happened to forget you, or misspelled anything you can yell at me later. Sorry, now on with the fic.  
  
Family Gatherings  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
Wildwing sat at the kitchen table staring off into space. Most of the other's were off doing who knows what. He on the other hand had planned on spending the day with Nosedive, but instead his little brother ditched him to hang out with Thrash and Mookie. He was now regretting not letting Dive in on his little surprise. So instead of being at the mall with Dive, he was sitting there bored out of his skull. The Pond was quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Wildwing placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He turned and stared at the clock. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Time marched slowly on. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Five minutes passed. Wildwing gave a heavy sigh and stared off into space again. The sound of the clock ticking and the refrigerator humming started to lull Wildwing to sleep. His eyelids became heavy and his head started to nod.  
  
"Woo Who!"  
  
Wildwing practically jumped out of his feathers at the sound of his brother's happy cries. Nosedive came bounding into the room and landed into a chair.  
  
"They are finally here! Alright!"  
  
"Who is finally here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is finally here?" Wildwing reiterated the question.  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about Wing?"  
  
"You just said they are fin."  
  
"Oh that, not who, what."  
  
"Fine what is finally here?"  
  
"My comic books. Thrash and Mook had them special ordered for me." Nosedive said as he carefully open one of the comics. "They are limited edition Spiderman comics. They haven't been published in years, and these are the only reissues."  
  
Wildwing rolled his eyes, how anyone could get excited over a stupid comic book was beyond him. Wildwing resumed the position he was in before Nosedive came into the room and he proceeded to stare off into space.  
  
"Hey Dive you wanna do something?"  
  
"Maybe later bro., I'm busy." Nosedive said as he examined the colorful pages in front of him.  
  
Wildwing sighed and looked at the blank wall then to the clock. Five minutes had passed since he had last checked. Wow wasn't today just fun. Wildwing sighed again.  
  
"Hey Wing can you not do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Making that noise. You're distracting me."  
  
Wildwing sighed again, but this time a little softer. "Sure Dive, whatever you want. It would be a shame if you lost your concentration."  
  
Nosedive gave Wildwing a nasty look before he went back to reading his comic book. Wildwing didn't notice the look that was flashed his way, instead he was busy studying they blank white kitchen walls. They were simply fascinating. An elegant texture; shiny, but not too shiny; smooth, but not too smooth. The walls were not exactly dull, nor were they bright, they were just right. There were a few cracks in the wall, nothing a good coat of paint wouldn't cure. Hmm maybe he should go down to the paint store and pick up a bucket of paint and paint the kitchen today. There was nothing else better for him to do. Besides Nosedive sure wasn't paying any attention to him and the room needed a little bit of color. He was tired of looking at the white walls. Maybe a splash of purple, or red, or blue, or orange would brighten up the place. He had it! Each wall should have a different color, which would really get the other's attention. It would also make a good prank. Wildwing could also say it was Dive's idea so he could get away with it. That's what he had done the last time when he had hacked into drake one to access Mallory's private diary. Mallory was so furious. She was ready to kill. It wouldn't have looked good if the team captain had been snooping around in private files, so he blamed it on his brother. Nosedive was hurt. He thought that Duke had done it. Dive got back at Duke by dropping a bucket of glue on his head quickly followed by gold glitter. It took Duke over a week to get all the glue and glitter out. In the mean time everyone called him King Midas, because everything he touched had gold glitter on it. You could say that he had the golden touch (pun intended).  
  
Wildwing reconsidered his idea of repainting the kitchen. He would just have to come up with something else to relieve the boredom. He glanced back up to the clock on the wall. That killed ten minutes. Tick Tock, tick tock, tick tock, the clock said. Hmmm hummed the refrigerator. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, hmmmmmmm, flip. Nosedive ignored the silence, but Wildwing listened intently. Click, click, click a sound came from the ventilation duct. Tanya must be fixing something Wildwing thought. Click, click, tick tock, tick tock, flip, hmmm. The sounds lulled Wildwing again to sleep. His eyelids drooped and his head started to nod. Wildwing caught himself and tried to shake the sleep from his head. Tick tock, tick tock, click, click, hmmm, click, flip, swoosh, lap, lap, lap. Wildwing looked over to the kitchen sink to find Magic drinking some water, lap, lap, lap. Tick tock, tick tock, click, hmmm, lap, flip, swoosh, click. Wildwing's eyelids became heavy and soon he found them shut. The sounds continued, but did not bother him. Soon his mind was in a far off land. He was free of troubles and free of responsibilities. He was free to be himself and not have to live up to everyone's expectations. He could get up as late as he wanted, he could eat whatever he wanted, and he could actually be as immature as he wanted.  
  
BAM!  
  
Wildwing's head slipped from his hand and hit the table. Wildwing instantly reacted and jerked himself upright. In the process he hit his water glass and sent a river of clear liquid spilling across the table towards Nosedive. Nosedive saw the flood and reacted by picking up his comics and holding them safely above his head. His fast actions save the comic books, but slowed down his reaction time from saving himself from the water. The water spread across the table and dripped down onto his lap.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Wing!"  
  
Wildwing didn't say anything, but just looked at his brother's horror stricken face. It actually brought a smile to his beak. Sad, but true.  
  
"Wing, man thanks a lot!"  
  
Nosedive got up and tried to shake off the excess water, but his pants were soaked.  
  
"What's going on in here?" came a voice from the hall.  
  
Nosedive ignored the question and waddled past his teammate towards his room to get changed.  
  
"Somebody can't control himself?" the other duck snickered. "I swear he has no self control."  
  
Wildwing looked up to see the teams red head. "No, I accidentally spilled my water all over Dive." Wildwing got up to get some paper towels to clean up the mess he had made.  
  
"That's a shame. I figured he needed to go back and start wearing diapers again."  
  
"No just pull-ups, or maybe he needs depends." He laughed as he ripped off some paper towels.  
  
"Funny Wing, don't let him catch you saying that."  
  
"Ah I've told him harsher things growing up. Like the time I told him that there was a witch in the toilet that would eat him if he sat on it. My parents were not too thrilled about that. It took them years to get Dive to go to the bathroom by himself," Wildwing said as he moped up the water on the floor.  
  
"You didn't," Mal laughed.  
  
"I did. To make things harder for my parents I would make noises through the vent to scare him whenever he went to the bathroom. It took him three years before he was actually potty trained."  
  
Wildwing was now cleaning off the water on the table as Mallory laughed about Nosedive. Even though Wildwing seemed to be in good humor, Mallory could tell that there was something wrong.  
  
"I'm glad you weren't my brother. Hey what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That on your forehead."  
  
"I can't see my forehead."  
  
"Hold still," Mallory said as she inspected the mark. Mallory touched the red spot on Wildwing's forehead.  
  
"OWWW," Wildwing cried as he pulled his head away. "That hurts."  
  
"Hold still, let me see."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I was resting my head on my hand."  
  
"Wildwing," Mallory said not convinced by the explanation.  
  
"I hit my head on the table okay. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Maybe you should have Tanya check it out."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Wildwing, maybe."  
  
"I said I'm fine. I have to go find Dive and make sure he's not mad at me. I'll see you later." Wildwing said obstinately.  
  
Wildwing left Mallory smoldering in the kitchen. She hated it when he did that. He was so, so, so, you know how men are. They are either too stubborn or big babies. Right now Wildwing was being both.  
  
Wildwing made his way down the hall towards his and Nosedive's room. Halfway there he had to pause and rest against the wall. His head was spinning and a headache was starting to pound at the back of his head. *Maybe I should go see Tanya* He thought to himself. He reached up and touched his forehead and winced at the pain. Why hadn't he gotten some ice before leaving the kitchen? The swelling wouldn't be that bad then, but so much for not thinking strait. He pushed himself away from the wall and continued down the hall. He paused momentarily outside his door and checked his head again. The pounding in his head was now ringing in his ears and his forehead was throbbing with intense pain. He touched the tender spot and tried not to pull back. *It's just an illusion* he tried to tell himself *remember what Grin always says, 'pain is an illusion'. Yeah right illusion my butt.* Wildwing looked at his hand expecting to find blood, but there was none. *At least I'm not bleeding.* With that said and done Wildwing entered his quarters to find Nosedive's wet clothes in a pile on the floor. Wildwing chuckled to himself to see that Nosedive had attempted to hide his underclothes in his pant legs. You never knew when Mallory would come storming into their room hotter then the pavement in the middle of the summer. Nosedive had told him once that if they really wanted to they could cook an egg on Mal's forehead when she got really mad. Wildwing laughed and hoped that Dive was only joking and not stupid enough to attempt such a feat.  
  
"Hey soggy pants where are you?"  
  
"Very funny." Nosedive retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry about the water Dive." Wildwing said as he approached their bunk bed, which Nosedive was laying on the top bunk.  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Do you want to do something today Dive?"  
  
"I said I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Fine don't talk to me."  
  
Wildwing sat down on his bed before he lay down to take a nap. He was glad Nosedive had turned down the trip to the mall. His headache was now a migraine and the only way to get rid of it was to sleep it off. Nosedive did not notice Wildwing sit down, but he did hear the door swoosh open and close. He assumed that his brother had left the room. Nosedive turned the radio on and sang along, as Wildwing rolled over and covered his head with the pillow. Something jumps on his leg and he uncovered his head to see what it was. Magic had joined him for a nap. Wildwing smiled at the little black cat before going to sleep.  
  
After an hour of 'quiet' music and comics Nosedive got bored. He loved to read his comics, but he could only sit still for so long. He did a flip off the bed and did a ten-point landing. He looked up and stumbled backwards when he saw Wildwing on the bed. He was dead. No doubt about it, he was dead. Wildwing had threatened a week ago, 'I swear Nosedive if you do that one more time I'm going to kill you. Stop being a fool and act your age'. He had thought that his older brother was just too stiff and stuck his tongue out at him. The next day he had done it again, but that time he landed wrong and twisted his ankle slightly. He didn't tell Wing about it because he was afraid of the 'I told you so' speech. So he pretended to get hurt at practice. But now he was in for it. Wildwing had seen him swing from the bed and do a flip in mid air. Nosedive closed his eyes and prayed that Wildwing would kill him swiftly and with minimal pain. After a minute of silence he opened one eye and found Wildwing still lying on the bed. *Hmmm did he see me, or is he pretending not to see?* he pondered to himself. Dive approached the bed slowly and looked at the sleeping form of his older brother. He had to stifle a giggle when he saw Wing asleep. He was going to get away with the stunt. Wildwing shifted in his sleep and Nosedive fell backward, afraid that he had wakened his brother. Wildwing did not get up. Nosedive congratulated himself. Now to have some fun, what could he do to his sleeping brother? Paint a fake mustache and beard? Use Mal's and Tanya's makeup and give Wing a makeover? Use the girl's nail polish and paint Wing's nails? Shave his brother's hair off (it wasn't like he had a lot left anyway)? Nosedive snickered as he pondered the possibilities. Maybe blue hair dye, he hadn't done that prank in a while. Then Nosedive noticed something. Wildwing had a huge lump on his forehead. It was purple and it looked like it hurt. *How did Wing get that?* he pondered. *It must have been when his head hit the table.* Now he felt bad. Wing was hurt and all he could think about was saving his comics and getting out of his wet pants. Why hadn't he asked Wing if he was all right? Why hadn't he shown any emotion to his brother? Then he realized something. Wing wasn't wearing the mask. If he had been wearing the mask then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Why wasn't he wearing the mask? "Oh no," Nosedive mumbled to himself. Wing wasn't wearing the mask because he wanted to do something with him today. Nosedive mentally slapped himself *way to go Divester. Your big brother wanted to hang out with you and you blew him off for some stupid comics. How many times had he asked you if you wanted to go to the mall? Three? Yup, three and you blew him off all three times. Man you're an idiot. Now Wing will never ask to hang out with you again. How many times have you begged him to hang out with you and he couldn't because he had to do things for the team? Like a trillion and one but the one time he asks you, your too busy to notice him, or that he was even hurt.* Nosedive scolded himself. Nosedive leaned closer to look at his brother's injury. It sure did look painful. Nosedive touched the lump genteelly. Wildwing jumped and screamed in pain. To avoid Wildwing's flailing arms Nosedive had to jump back and in the process he hit his head on the top bunk. Nosedive fell to the floor holding the top of his head.  
  
"Dive what the hell are you doing?" Wing asked as he reached up to touch his forehead. He hissed in pain when he touched the lump.  
  
"Are you okay bro.?"  
  
"Yeah, but why did you have to wake me?" Wing asked as he rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Nosedive apologized as he got to his feet.  
  
"That's okay Dive," Wing yawned.  
  
"Wing hold on," Dive said as he rolled Wing back to face him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I just have a headache that's all."  
  
Nosedive didn't say anything more, but instead looked at the bed in horror.  
  
"Dive what's wrong?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"Dive?"  
  
Wildwing looked down to the bed and found blood on the covers. Wildwing immediately went for his forehead to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Wildwing winced in pain, but there was no blood on his hand. "Dive?"  
  
"Wing," Nosedive whispered as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Dive are you hurt?"  
  
"I hit my head when you jumped." Nosedive said after he snapped out of the initial shock.  
  
"Let me see your head."  
  
Nosedive recoiled and moved away from Wing.  
  
"Nosedive let me see your head."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nosedive." Wing's authoritative voice was firm.  
  
"I'm fine Wing," Nosedive laughed hesitantly.  
  
"Dive please," Wing's tone was softer now.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Wildwing ignored his little brothers' soothing words and he looked at the wound. "Come on baby brother we're going to the infirmary."  
  
"But I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, now march!"  
  
The two brothers head off towards the infirmary. Once there, Wildwing has Dive lie down on a bed as he prepared the instruments needed to clean out Dive's wound. Wildwing dipped a small white cloth in some one percent hydrogen peroxide and dabbed it to the cut on Dive's head.  
  
"Owww! Wing that hurts!"  
  
"Hold still. It will be over sooner if you stop moving."  
  
"NO! You stop now. It hurts."  
  
"Dive stop moving."  
  
Wildwing laid the cloth down next to the bed and he grabbed Nosedive's writs. He picked the cloth up again and attempted to clean Nosedive's head. Even though Wing had his arms Nosedive still attempted to free himself and his efforts to escape were intensified. Wing gave up trying to clean the wound, so he decided to pin his brother to the medicom bed before he continued.  
  
"Geesh Dive what ever happened to my brave five year old little brother."  
  
"I killed him."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Yeah and his body is decomposing in my locker."  
  
"Stop quoting 'Stand and Deliver'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. Hold still."  
  
"Never! You'll never take me alive."  
  
"Okay then it's either this or you get a haircut. I think you'll look good in a buzz cut."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Flashback  
  
Hold on folks as the screen starts to turn fuzzy and a mist appears before your eyes. You are now being transported back in time to Puckworld. Now the screen starts to clear and you are standing outside of a house in the middle of a snowstorm. There is a light inside the house and standing at the window you can tell there is a little duckling looking out. You are not sure if it is a boy or a girl. All you can make out is the child's hot breath against the cold glass. Every once in a while the child wipes the glass clean, just to be replaced with condensation a few minutes later. Now lets step inside the house and see what's going on.  
  
The house is filled with ducks young and old. Everyone is happy and festive songs are being played on a nearby radio. Six boy ducklings run around the house playing tag. The child's mother and Grandmother are in the kitchen preparing a meal. Father, Grandfather, Uncle Larry, Uncle Harold, Uncle Marland and Uncle Dean are standing together talking about prospective economic opportunities, local elections, and hockey. The child's Aunt's Lillian and Luella were sitting near a roaring fire. Luella had one of her daughters on her lap and the other one was playing with a doll at her feet. Aunt Lillian was obviously VERY pregnant. Uncle Marland goes into the kitchen and brings back two glasses of water, one of which he hands to his wife, Luella. Uncle Dean and Uncle Marland were only her uncles because of her Aunts Lillian and Luella. They were not really Flashblades per say, but they had married into the family, so they were allowed to come to the family event. Uncle Marland loved to tell nasty adult jokes that the children never understood, and Uncle Harold cussed a lot. Uncle Larry and his wife Stephanie were going through marital problems, so Aunt Stephanie was not there. Grandpa and Grandma were great. The child in the window loved them more than anything, especially when Grandpa would sneak the kids small candies before dinner. At the present moment the duckling was sucking on a small gumdrop he had given to the child earlier. Uncle Harold wasn't married, but he had his girlfriend Liz with him tonight. She stood near the fire listening to Luella and Lillian talk about the arrival of Lillian's baby. In the corner of the room a large stack of colorfully decorated packages sat waiting to be opened. The boys would go over to the corner occasionally and shake the packages that were addressed to them. Liz would chase them away when she spied the little mongrels.  
  
Over near the window stands a little golden red head girl. She is desperately searching the storm for the familiar headlights of her favorite aunt and uncle. They were the last family members to arrive at the annual family gathering. The other children were hoping that they would get there soon so that they could eat then open the presents, but she only wanted to see her favorite aunt and uncle, as well as her favorite cousin Wildwing.  
  
"Wind Shear, come her honey," Her mother said.  
  
"But what about Unca George an Aunt Anna?"  
  
"They are coming sweetie. Let's go get a cookie while we wait for them."  
  
Her mother takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen to find a cookie. Her father goes up to the window after she leaves and looks out into the blizzard.  
  
"Man it's getting worse. Hey Dad you're lucky you got here when you did."  
  
An older Mallard joins his son at the window and looks out. "George is not going to venture out in this. He has more sense then anyone I know."  
  
"Oh Dad he wouldn't miss today. It's a tradition."  
  
"Sometimes traditions get broken John. George would not endanger the kids or Anna in this storm."  
  
"He'll be here Dad don't worry." John quickly looks down when he feels two little hands touch the inside of his legs. The little golden red headed girl is now standing between his legs looking up at him.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Hi baby."  
  
"When is Unca George an Aunt Anna coming?"  
  
"They will be here soon. Mamma just called and they were not at home, so they have to on their way."  
  
Wind Shear steps through her father's legs and up to the windowsill. She looks out the window as she nibbles on her cookie. Her father and Grandfather move back to the family room and join the rest of the family in a round of carols. Wind Shear looks over her shoulder at her family and then back out the window. *Where are they?* she asks herself over and over again. Then what seemed like forever, but in actuality it was only a few minutes, Wind Shear sees a pair of headlights pull into her driveway.  
  
"Their here! Their here!" She exclaims happily as she rushes for the door.  
  
"Wind Shear you can't go outside without your."  
  
She doesn't wait for her mother to finish her sentence. She darts outside to greet her family members. The wind is so strong that it almost blows her over as she struggles through the snowdrift on her front lawn towards her uncle's car in the driveway.  
  
"Unca George!"  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
"Unca it's me!"  
  
"Whose me?" He teased.  
  
"Me." Wind Shear said happily as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh me, hello princess, what are you doing out here without a jacket on?"  
  
"I don't need no stupid jacket."  
  
"Oh no? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
Wind Shear sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. He laughs at her sour face.  
  
"Okay then come here pumpkin." George said as he scooped his five-year-old niece into his arms.  
  
George walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.  
  
"Can I help Dad?" Wildwing asked as the wind pushed him around.  
  
"You can help by getting inside."  
  
"No I want to help."  
  
"Wildwing!"  
  
Wildwing didn't listen, instead he helped his dad retrieve the packages from the trunk. George only had one arm free since the other one held Wind Shear.  
  
"George give me one of the packages." Anna said as she rounded the car. Nosedive was holding her hand.  
  
"Aunt Anna!"  
  
"Why bless my soul Wind Shear what are you doing out here?"  
  
Wind Shear threw her hands out to her aunt, who gladly took the little girl into her arms. George was now free to carry all the packages into the house. George led the way for his family. Wildwing was close on his heals, and his mother followed after them holding Nosedive's hand. Nosedive was having trouble walking in the snow, so his mother picked him up and carried him into the house. Wind Shear laid her head on her aunts shoulder, which made Nosedive mad, so he did the same. Wind Shear sees him do this and so she nuzzles closer. Nosedive copies her. Wind Shear wraps her arms around Anna's neck and gives a soft sigh. Nosedive can't copy her now because there was no room for him to wrap his arms, so he pushed Wind Shear out of his way. Wind Shear, not liking being pushed, pushed Nosedive back.  
  
"Children stop that."  
  
Nosedive gives his mother a hurt look, but his cousin sticks out her tongue at him and nuzzles her aunt's cheek. Nosedive pushes her again. "My mommy."  
  
"Oh Nosedive honey it's okay."  
  
Again Wind Shear sticks out her tongue at Nosedive.  
  
"Wind Shear dear, don't stick out your tongue in a storm like this it may get frozen like that."  
  
Wind Shear gives a look of disbelief, and Nosedive gives her a quirky smile saying 'ha, ha your in trouble'. Once inside, the newly arrived Flashblade family members dust off the snow on their coats and shoes.  
  
"Well you finally decided to join the fun huh George."  
  
"Hi John. You think I'd miss today over a silly little snowstorm. Never! I can't be the one to break a family tradition." George laughed.  
  
Anna placed the two five year old ducklings down and took off her coat.  
  
"Anna."  
  
"John."  
  
"How is my favorite sister in law?"  
  
"I'm fine John."  
  
"How about you dump George for me and George can have Heather for a while?"  
  
"John!" Anna exclaims in fake horror.  
  
"I'm only kidding Anna," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You had better be," George said with a look of disgust.  
  
The conversation would have gone on if it were not for Wind Shear. She sneezed and all the attention was laid on her.  
  
"Why darling you are going to catch a cold," Anna exclaimed.  
  
Wind Shear, who had covered her beak when she sneezed, was still holding her beak. She looked up at her aunt with her soft grey eyes and tried to give her a smile.  
  
"Wind Shear I told you NOT to go outside." Her mother scolded.  
  
Wind Shear turned around, still holding her beak, and looked at her mother, who took a tissue and wiped her nose.  
  
"For goodness sake you're a mess."  
  
Wind Shear's mother marched her off to the bathroom to clean off her hands and face. In her absence, her four older brother's and two older male cousins came running to greet Wildwing and Nosedive.  
  
"Hey there Wingy, Divey poo."  
  
"Don't call me that," Nosedive said as he stomped his foot.  
  
"Oh that's right you hate being called that. Sorry Dive."  
  
Wildwing gave his oldest cousin, Travis, an awkward glance. Travis was always picking on Dive and him and he didn't like it.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go play."  
  
Wind Shear came bounding back into the room and joined the other children. She looked at Wildwing and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Wind Shear."  
  
"Hi Wing," she said timidly. "Like my new dress?" Wind Shear happily displayed the colorful skirts to him.  
  
"It's very pretty."  
  
She gives him a sad look and a little trembling lip. What else was he going to say? He didn't know what his little cousin wanted to hear.  
  
"You look very pretty in it Wind Shear."  
  
"Thank you Wing."  
  
"Go away twerp." Travis said as he pushed Wind Shear to the floor.  
  
"Leave her alone Travis." Wildwing said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Children! Dinner!"  
  
Saved by the bell. Wildwing grabbed Nosedive by the hand and raced to the dinner table. Wind Shear quickly followed suit as well as her other cousins. The children sat at a table separate from the adults. Wind Shear sat on Wildwing's right and Nosedive sat on his left. To Wind Shears right sat her three-year-old twin cousins Melly and Kelly. Her oldest brother, Travis, sat across from her. Her other two brothers, Sam and Mat sat on either side of him. Her last older brother, Paul sat next to Kelly. Last but not least her twin eleven-year-old cousins, James and Jacob, sat next to Mat and Nosedive respectively. After saying grace the family started to eat dinner. Wind Shear was too young to cut up her meal, so her father was doing it for her. George Flashblade stood behind Wildwing and Nosedive and cut up their dinner for them. Melly and Kelly had eaten before they had come, so they were just sitting at the table giggling to one another. The other boys each had a knife to cut up their dinner. Wind Shear sat happily eating her ham dinner and was content to sit next to Wildwing. She laid her head against his arm as she chewed a piece of ham. Wildwing looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Sit up twerp." Travis scolded. "Wing doesn't need to have you clinging to him while he eats." Travis reaches across the table and steals a piece of meat off her plate.  
  
"That's mine," She wined.  
  
"Not anymore," he laughed as he chewed.  
  
"It's okay Wind Shear you can have some of mine," Wildwing offered.  
  
She smiled at him and gladly took the meat.  
  
After dinner the children rushed off to the playroom. Melly and Kelly were too young for Wind Shear, so she could only play with the boys. The only problem was the boys didn't want to play with her.  
  
"Go away twerp."  
  
"But I wanna play."  
  
"We don't want to play with you."  
  
"Mamma said you have to be nice to me," Wind Shear wined.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean that I'm going to."  
  
"I'm telling."  
  
Travis grabs Wind Shears arm and jerks her around. "You will not tell you little brat. You are not going to cry either so stop that right now."  
  
Travis gives Wind Shear a hard look as she tries to control the tears. "Good now go pester someone else for a while. We are going to play commando."  
  
"Can't I play?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you always let me play commando."  
  
"Not today."  
  
Wind Shear hangs her head and goes to a corner and pouts.  
  
"Let her play Travis," Wildwing said as he looked at his younger cousin from across the room.  
  
"Why should we let Shrill Girl play? She's just a nuisance. Let her cry her eyes out for all I care. She's just going to get in the way."  
  
"Ha, ha you call her Shrill Girl," laughed Nosedive.  
  
"It's not fare to her though."  
  
"Like I care. Do you want to hang out with her or us Wing? You can't do both so make up your mind now."  
  
Wildwing was torn in two. He didn't want his cousin to be sad, and he didn't want to be stuck playing with the girls. Nosedive was hanging onto Travis like he was another leg and something about it made Wing uneasy. He was the one that Dive always clung to. Why had he decided to cling to Travis now? Maybe it was because Travis was fourteen, or maybe it was because Wind Shear was clinging to him, he didn't know.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be Wing?"  
  
Wing didn't want to leave Nosedive alone with Travis, so he made the only logical choice, or was it?  
  
"I'll play with you."  
  
"Good."  
  
The boys went off and divided up into teams. Wind Shear, not wanting to be bored, got up and started to set up her plastic playground. She set up her kitchen set which had a stove, microwave, oven, and dishwasher. She used the play table and chairs as her dinning table, so she could entertain her guests. Across the room she set up her grocery store check out stand and she made a make shift store. She went back to her kitchen set up and started to prepare a cake.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped as she looked into the pretend refrigerator. "I'm out of milk! How shall I ever finish the cake?! I must go to the store at once."  
  
She gave a little giggle as she imitated her mother and rushed from the house to the store. At the store she went up and down the isles looking for other items she may need for her cake. "Oh I need some chocolate chips, bananas, root beer, milk, eggs, vanilla ice cream, tootsie rolls, anchovies, salami, toothpaste, flower (I deliberately spelled it this way, of course I know it is spelled flour), radishes, carrots, apples, grapes, mushrooms, prunes, Exlax, Tums, Efferdent, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, relish. That should do it. I should pick up a magazine to read while it bakes too."  
  
She took the items to the check out counter and placed them on the conveyer belt. With that done, she went behind the counter and pretended to be the clerk. She rang up the items and talked to customer. Now this was the hard part for Wind Shear. Not only was she the clerk, but she was also the customer. She had to keep going back and forth to play the two different people. It took longer then what the normal person would have spent at the check out counter, but she didn't care. She was hoping that the boys would come and play with her if she kept up the act.  
  
Her brother's would look at her and shake their heads. She was so stupid.  
  
Wildwing snuck away from the boys and stepped into line behind the pile of merchandise. Wind Shear did not see him, and continued to pack the groceries into bags to take back to her home.  
  
"Have a nice day Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you dear. Have a good day too."  
  
"Can I help the next customer."  
  
"Yes can you please tell me where the bubble gum is?" Wildwing said.  
  
Wind Shear jumped, not expecting to get an answer. "Wildwing?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm here to buy some bubble gum, if that's all right." Wing smiled.  
  
Wind Shear gives him a sheepish grin before she leads him to the back of her store.  
  
"Is there anything else you need Sir?"  
  
"If you don't mind I'll have a look around. The service here is wonderful. Thank you miss."  
  
"Your welcome Sir."  
  
Wind Shear went back to her register and busied herself with putting the groceries she had just bought back on the shelf. Travis came marching over to Wildwing. "What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
"I'm playing with Wind Shear. Your taking to long setting up the teams and I'm getting bored. Besides this is a lot more fun."  
  
"Listen here Wing we don't play with the girls, especially Shrill Girl."  
  
Nosedive laughed at his cousins newest nickname.  
  
"Dive stop it's not funny."  
  
"What's wrong Wingy? You jealous because Divey like me more?" Travis said as he wrapped an arm around Nosedive.  
  
"Shut up Travis."  
  
"Admit it your jealous." Travis teased as he picked Nosedive up and tickled him. "Who do you like more Dive me or Wing?"  
  
Nosedive laughed as he was tickled in mid air.  
  
"Leave him alone Travis."  
  
"Why don't you make me, Wingy?"  
  
"Go away Travis. Leave me alone." Wildwing said as he brushed past his older cousin. He went to the checkout counter with the package of gum.  
  
"Will this be all Sir?" Wind Shear asked.  
  
"I'm not sure? Are you busy tonight?"  
  
Wind Shear giggled and blushed.  
  
"Oh please," Travis scoffed.  
  
Wildwing smiled and leaned closer and whispered something in Wind Shear's ear. She busted up laughing.  
  
"Wing don't play with her," Travis threatened.  
  
"Your not my dad Travis. I can do whatever I want to do."  
  
"Fine then if you insist on playing with her, we'll play too."  
  
Wind Shear gives Travis an uneasy look before saying, "I'm not playing anymore Travis."  
  
"Yes you are now ring me up for a piece of gum!"  
  
Wind Shear hesitantly takes the gum and scans it. "Your total is five gazillion, fifty seven billion twenty three dollars and eleven cents."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said your total is."  
  
"I heard you runt! How can you charge me more then you charge Wing? This is extortion!"  
  
"What's ex torture?"  
  
"Children no fighting!" came John Flashblade's thundering voice.  
  
"We're not dad. We're acting." Travis called. All the children sit anxiously as the listen to John's footsteps recede back into the family room. Travis turns back to his sister with a sly smile and a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "I have an idea. Do you really want to play with us Shrill Girl?"  
  
Wind Shear steps back, suddenly afraid of her brother.  
  
"You can play with us if you want to. We can play 'hold up.'"  
  
"How. How. How do you play 'hold up'?" she whispered.  
  
"It's easy. We are the robbers and you are the store clerk that has her store robbed. Come on guys lets play."  
  
The boys immediately go to work and destroy the 'store' Wind Shear had set up. They smashed displays and nock over merchandise. Nosedive jumped on some empty cereal boxes and smashed them flat.  
  
"Nosedive stop that," Wildwing scolded.  
  
Nosedive looked as his brother then to the cereal boxes. He gave a huge smile when he looked back up at his brother. Wildwing was frowning at him. Nosedive quickly looked away. His gaze fell upon Wind Shear, who was crying. Tears streamed down her face as she watched in horror as her brother's and cousin's destroyed her toys. Nosedive suddenly felt ashamed for what he had done. He looked back to his brother and tried to apologize, but the words just would not come.  
  
"This is fun Trav," exclaimed James and Joseph.  
  
"This is just the beginning boys. Do you know what we do next?"  
  
The boys stop their rampage and look at the older boy. The smile on his face grows larger as he takes out one of his pocket knifes. The mischief that was in his eyes a minute before is gone and a look of insanity replaces it. He turns to Wind Shear and growls, "come here!"  
  
Wind Shear sees the knife and her eyes grew wide. Wildwing grabs Nosedive and pulls him away from Travis. Wind Shear bolts for the door, but Travis is on her heals. He knocks her to the ground and pins her. Travis flips the knife a few times before he points it at his little sister.  
  
"Now this is the part where the clerk screams for help and dies after being stabbed because she tries to play hero."  
  
"Please Travis don't," she squeaks.  
  
Travis laughs at her feeble attempts to get away and her pleading to be let go. Wildwing, who is in absolute terror, can't believe what he was seeing. Travis was going to hurt Wind Shear and there was nothing he could do to save her. If Travis didn't have the knife he would have charged him, but he had the knife. Wildwing couldn't risk getting hurt in front of Dive. He had to set a good example for him. He couldn't be reckless. He had to stand strong. He had to tell. Wildwing inched his way towards the doorway, hoping that Travis would not notice the movement.  
  
"Get up!" Travis commanded Wind Shear.  
  
She stayed on the floor and shook in terror. She had assumed the fetal position when Travis had stood up.  
  
"Get Up!"  
  
Wind Shear stayed put. This made him mad and he grabbed her by the throat and drug her to the play table across the room. He sat her down in the chair and waved the knife in front of her face. She sobbed uncontrollably and groped at her neck trying to pry his fingers away so she could breath. Wildwing was about to bolt out of the room, when Travis grabbed her arm, stretched it out on the table and slashed her arm with the knife. Wildwing froze in his tracks. He couldn't leave Dive in a room with a crazy duck with a knife.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Travis' voice thundered.  
  
Wildwing was staring at Wind Shear in her chair.  
  
"Wildwing!"  
  
He snapped out of his trance. "What?"  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"No where."  
  
"Good." Travis turned his attention back to his sister. "Now you are going to stay here and shut up. You are not to play with us or talk to us. Understood?"  
  
Wind Shear nods.  
  
"And you are not going to tell right?"  
  
She nods again.  
  
"And what are you going to tell mom and dad about how you were hurt."  
  
"I fell," she whispered.  
  
"That's a good girl." Travis stands up and tousles her hair a bit before wiping the knife's blade on his pant legs.  
  
"I gotta potty," Nosedive said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll take you Dive," Wing said.  
  
"No you're not Wing, I am. I can't have you running off to tell my parents. We all know you are a tattle tale," Travis said.  
  
Wing was mortified. Travis was going to take Dive to the bathroom. How was he going to protect Dive from that monster when he wasn't watching over him? Wildwing looked over at Nosedive and he saw him trembling. Dive was about to wet his pants from fear. Travis instructed his other brother's to watch Wing while he took Nosedive to the bathroom. Wildwing didn't try to leave the room. He was too afraid that Travis would hurt Dive if he did. Instead he went along with his cousins and finished destroying the store. In truth he didn't break anything, he just pretended to. A few minutes later Travis returned with Dive. Nosedive ran straight to Wing's arms and would not let go. Travis terrified him. He was hoping to be able to find his parents and tell them what happened, but instead he got stuck with Travis the psycho duck with a knife. All he wanted to do now was be with Wing and go home. He now hated his cousin Travis. Even though he didn't like girls, he felt sorry for Wind Shear she had to live with this nut case. No one deserved to have a family member like him. He was glad Wing never treated him like that.  
  
Nosedive whispered to Wing, "Wing I wanna go home."  
  
"So do I Dive."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be baby. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"But what about Shrill Girl? I don't like her Wing, but he hurt her."  
  
"Don't worry Dive. I'll think of something to help her."  
  
The boys go back to playing commando, but Wing keeps an eye on Wind Shear every few minutes. Whenever Travis isn't looking he would sneak a peak over his shoulder at his lonesome cousin. Wind Shear sat quietly at the table playing tea. She did not lift her injured arm, instead she left it lying on her lap. Wildwing became more worried by the second as time slowly passed by. He couldn't think of anything to get the adults attention. Nosedive on the other hand was tired of waiting for Wing to come up with a plan, he took matters into his own hands. Nosedive jumped up and down and threw things against the walls and made as much noise as he could. Travis didn't take these actions as anything out of the normal since Dive always acted up when he was tired. Little kids do that sort of thing. Travis didn't panic about the noise till his father came storming down the hall and demanding everyone to settle down. When he came into the room he was piping mad and all he did was yell. Travis let out a sigh of relief when he left without noticing Wind Shear's injuries. Travis looked over at Dive after his father had left.  
  
"Listen here Divey, if you do that again I'm going to have to put you on time out with Wind Shear."  
  
Nosedive fell to the floor crying. Wildwing stepped in between his cousin and brother. "Leave him alone Travis."  
  
"I will as long as he doesn't bring my dad back in here."  
  
"I won't," Nosedive sobbed.  
  
"You better not."  
  
Travis backed away from the two brothers. Wildwing looked at Dive and shook his head. "Don't do that again Dive. You knew that would happen."  
  
"I wanted him to see Wind Shear. Why didn't he see her?"  
  
Wildwing shrug his shoulders and looked over his shoulder again to Wind Shear. She was hunched over with her head against her chest, and she was swaying in her seat.  
  
"Wind Shear?" Wildwing called  
  
Wind Shear didn't answer instead she fell out of her seat and hit the floor with a thud. When she fell she knocked the tea set off the table and it was on top of her.  
  
"Wind Shear!" Wildwing exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Wind Shear?" his voice was now a whisper. "Come on Wind Shear stop goofing around wake up."  
  
Travis and the other boys looked up when they heard the sound of the tea set dropping. They looked at Wind Shear on the floor and dismissed it as if she had fainted and was trying to get attention.  
  
"Wind Shear," Wildwing panicked. He started to shake her hoping to get a response. Nosedive stood near by, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Wing?"  
  
"What Dive?"  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Get Dad!"  
  
Nosedive rushed out of the room as fast as any five-year-old could run. He was running to help Wind Shear and to get away from Travis. Who knows what he would do to Wing and him when the adults arrived to find his handy work. Nosedive ran past his uncle John in the hall and into the front room crying, "Daddy!"  
  
"What is it Ace?"  
  
"Daddy you have to come. Please Daddy!"  
  
The tears rolling down his son's face puzzled George Flashblade, "Nosedive honey are you hurt?"  
  
"No Daddy. You have to come now." Nosedive wailed as he tugged at his dad's arm.  
  
George figured that Nosedive and the boys had built a fort or something and he wanted him to come see it. "Okay Ace I'm coming."  
  
George got up from when he was seated on the couch and followed his son down the hall. Nosedive would run ahead a few steps before turning around, run back to his dad and tugged at his arm. "Come on Daddy faster."  
  
"I'm coming Ace it's okay you don't need to rush."  
  
"But Daddy you have to."  
  
Something was amiss, and George knew it. He quickened his pace so now Nosedive had to jog to keep up. "Wing we coming!" Nosedive shouted as they neared the playroom.  
  
A frantic Wildwing greeted George at the door. "Sport, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad its Wind Shear." Wildwing said as tears flooded his eyes.  
  
George looked up and scanned the room for the little girl. It did not take him long for his eyes to find her lying on the floor motionless next to the table. "Wind Shear?" he called.  
  
"Daddy she won't wake up," Wing explained.  
  
"It's okay Wing don't worry. Everything will be alright."  
  
George went quickly over to the hurt child and assessed her injuries. He was shocked to find so much blood. Wind Shears pants were soaked in her blood and there was a large puddle on the floor where her chair once sat. "Wildwing what happened to Wind Shear?" George asked.  
  
Wildwing quickly looked at his older cousin who shot him a warning glance, but he didn't say anything. George noticed the exchange in glances and mentally noted it. There was defiantly something going on here and he wanted to know what, but right now was not the time. George quickly checked the young ducklings pulse and checked her breathing. She had both. George gave a silent sigh of relief before lifting her into his arms and left the room.  
  
Travis warned Wing before he left the room, "Don't you dare tell him Wing!"  
  
Wildwing gulped and quickly scurried from the room. His father was already in the family room barking orders.  
  
"Anna call the hospital, tell them that I'm coming with a hurt child."  
  
"Why? What are you talking about? Whose hurt?"  
  
"Wind Shear."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Anna don't ask a lot of questions, just do it. John I need to borrow one of your snow mobiles."  
  
"What are you crazy? You can't go out in this storm."  
  
"John if I don't Wind Shear will die."  
  
The family gave a collective gasp of horror as they looked upon the limp form in his arms for the first time. George rushed to the door and tried to put on his jacket, but he couldn't while holding Wind Shear.  
  
"Dad let me help," Wildwing begged.  
  
"Not here Sport. You've done what you can. Now I have to do what I can."  
  
"No Dad! You're going to need my help. You can't drive and hold her at the same time."  
  
"I'll hold her," John said as he stepped up behind the father and son. He was already suited up and had the keys to the snow mobile in his hands. "Give her to me George while you get your coat on."  
  
George reluctantly handed Wind Shear to her father, but quickly put on his jacket, took the keys and headed out the door. Wildwing and Nosedive watched their father and Uncle John fight their way to the garage to get the snowmobiles. The storm was worse then when they had arrived earlier that night. The two brothers lost sight of the two older mallards when they were only two feet away. Anna quickly came up behind them and closed the door. Wildwing and Nosedive turn and look at her, fear painted on their young faces. Nosedive jumped and wet his pants. He thought that Travis was going to get them. Anna didn't seem to notice the mess, but instead continued to talk to the hospital operator. Wing immediately took Nosedive to the bathroom and helped him change into some dry clothes. Nosedive may have been five, but he still had accidents. His parents always brought spare clothes along for him wherever they went.  
  
Anna got off the phone and went looking for her boys. "Wildwing! Nosedive! Where are you?"  
  
"We are in the bathroom Mamma," Nosedive called.  
  
She walked in on them to find Wing putting the wet pants in a plastic bag and then into the diaper bag that once held Dive's spare pants.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dive wet his pants."  
  
"Nosedive, you know better. If you needed to go to the bathroom your suppose to ask."  
  
Nosedive looked to the floor ashamed of himself.  
  
"It's not his fault Mom."  
  
"Then whose fault is it Wildwing?"  
  
Wildwing was about to answer, but Travis' face appeared behind his aunt and he glared at his younger cousin.  
  
"Well, whose is it Wing?"  
  
Wildwing stammered and he too almost wet his pants.  
  
"Wildwing?"  
  
"Uh.uh.uh.uh."  
  
"What happened to Wind Shear?"  
  
"Uh.uh.uh.uh."  
  
Anna looked behind her to find Travis. "Can you answer my question Travis? It appears that you have frightened my boys into speechlessness. What happened to Wind Shear?"  
  
"Uh. she fell down. She didn't tell us she was hurt Aunt Anna."  
  
Anna glared at her nephew. She could tell he was lying. No little girl falls down and doesn't cry. Well, that's not totally true. She never cried unless she was really hurt, but she knew Wind Shear and she was not like herself as a child. Wind Shear cried. She cried a lot. She was always was afraid of Travis. That's why she had ran away two months ago. Who ever heard of a five-year-old being so afraid of her own family that she had to run away was simply a crazy idea to Anna. But after tonight she understood what power Travis had over his younger siblings and cousins. He controlled them by fear. Anna quickly scooped Nosedive into her arms and grabbed Wildwing by his hand. She gave Travis one long hard look before she said in a stern voice, "Don't ever come near my boys again Travis. And if you ever hurt them you will have to deal with ME!"  
  
Travis backed away and let his Aunt pass. He knew better then to cross her. Of all his relatives he feared her more then he did his own father. There is just something about a mother duck that you find intimidating when you go anywhere near her children.  
  
"Heather!" Anna called as she marched into the family room.  
  
"What Anna?"  
  
"Give me the other keys to your other snowmobile."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give Me The Keys!"  
  
Heather handed her younger sister the keys hesitantly. "Anna what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going after George."  
  
"But the storm is too strong, you'll crash!"  
  
"Heather don't try to stop me. I'm going and that's final!"  
  
"Fine, but your not going alone."  
  
"I'm not. I'm taking the boys with me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Wildwing help your brother get dressed, we are going to go find daddy."  
  
Wildwing did as he was told and bundled Nosedive up in his jacket, hat, scarf and mittens. Once Nosedive was dressed Wildwing did the same. Anna put on her hat and then the snow mobile helmet. Next, she put on her gloves and jacket. She fastened to each of the boy's heads a helmet as well. She couldn't go off into the storm without them being as safe as possible and she was defiantly NOT leaving them there.  
  
"Anna think for a moment. You can't go out into the storm. What would George say?"  
  
"He'd say I made the right decision once he finds out what a monster your son is."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me Heather. Travis is an absolute terror. He controls everyone around him with fear. I don't know why you haven't figured it out by now, but he does. Why did Wind Shear run away two months ago? Could it be because she deathly afraid of Travis?"  
  
"Anna you have no right to."  
  
"I have every right to say what's on my mind. I know Dive has accidents in his pants from time to time, but never because he is afraid of something. He does not have a reason to. I have never seen my boys this scared before. Sure the occasional lightening makes them jump, or the booming of the thunder makes them cringe, but they have never been so terrified that they couldn't tell me about it."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"No Heather. I'm going. It's the only way to keep the boys safe and to find out what's going on."  
  
"Please Anna, wait till the storm clears a little."  
  
"I can't Heather. I have to go."  
  
Anna took the keys from her sister's hand and picked Nosedive up again. After opening the door she took Wildwing by the hand and walked out the door. Her husband and brother-in-law had left the garage door open, so it was easy for her to get the snow mobile out. She backed it out into the street and had Wildwing and Nosedive climb on in front of her before she sped off towards the hospital.  
  
George didn't bother to park the snowmobile. He jumped off and ran Wind Shear into the emergency room. The emergency room staff was ready for his arrival and quickly took Wind Shear to the back and started work on the duckling on death's door.  
  
George stood out in front of the swinging doors and watched the medical staff roll the gurney down the hall towards the operating room. John stood beside his younger brother and put a comforting arm around him. "She'll be all right George."  
  
"John how could something like this happen?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I do. That son of yours hurt her."  
  
"Slow down George. Before you start accusing people maybe you should check your temper at the door."  
  
"Don't tell me to watch my temper. For crying out loud John, she couldn't have fallen down and gotten a cut like that on her arm! Someone must have cut her with a knife, and the only people I know that have a knife in your home is that brat Travis and you."  
  
"Now you have over stepped your authority George. Don't you dare start insulting ANY of my boys!"  
  
"So your boys are more important to you then Wind Shear!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Your actions speak louder then your words dear brother!"  
  
"George shut up now before I pop you one!"  
  
By now the two grown ducks were screaming at one another and were inches away from each other's beaks. Both had their hands balled into a fist and they were both steaming mad.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
George broke away from his brother to look up to find Nosedive waddling over to him.  
  
"Nosedive what are you doing here?" George asked as he picked his son up.  
  
"Mamma wanna come."  
  
George looked out the sliding glass doors of the emergency room and saw Wildwing standing outside in the storm looking towards the parking lot. He went to the door to call Wildwing inside, but as he got closer to the door he could see that Wildwing was waiting for his mother. The two come in and George gives his wife a hug.  
  
"Anna what are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Daddy and Unca John were fighting," Nosedive said happily as he kicked his feet in mid air.  
  
"George!" Anna scolded.  
  
"Anna what are you doing here?"  
  
Anna looked at John then back to George. "I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't stay at John and Heather's another minute. Travis was threatening the boys. Dive wet his pants."  
  
George looked at his youngest son in his arms, but Dive was too busy picking out a lollie pop that one of the nurses was holding out to him.  
  
"I told you John that Travis is behind this."  
  
"George I'm sorry. I thought Travis knew better."  
  
"Well it appears not."  
  
George felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a nurse standing there. "Excuse me Sir, but I have a message for you. The doctor needs to know what blood type you are."  
  
"Me? I'm A positive. Why?"  
  
"The little girl needs a blood transfusion."  
  
John pushed past his brother at the horrific news, "What do you mean my little girl needs a blood transfusion? She's going to be all right isn't she?"  
  
"She needs a blood transfusion Sir. The doctors are not sure about anything beyond that."  
  
"I'm type O positive take my blood. Give it to my little girl," John pleaded.  
  
"She's type AB positive. The doctor's want to try to find someone of her type first. If there are no donors then we'll take your blood."  
  
"Take mine, please if she needs it she can have it," he continued to plead.  
  
"Dive's AB positive," George said quietly.  
  
"George no, he's too young."  
  
"Anna we have to. They want as close a match as they can get. Dive's AB positive. How close can we get."  
  
"But George it's too risky."  
  
"Anna she'll die if he doesn't."  
  
"Don't do what?" Dive asked.  
  
George placed Dive on the ground and looked him straight into the eye, "Ace we need your help. Can you help us?"  
  
Nosedive looked up to his mother and then back to his father and nodded.  
  
"Can you give us your blood?"  
  
Nosedive instinctively withdrew. "No mine!"  
  
"We only need a little bit Ace."  
  
"Why?" he wined.  
  
"Because we need to give it to Wind Shear."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dive please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Nosedive do you remember your goldfish?" his mother said softly.  
  
Nosedive turned to look at his mother, who was now bent down by his side. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the memory of his dear departed gold fish 'Wiggly'.  
  
"Do you remember how he'll never come back."  
  
Nosedive sniffed and nodded, "because he went down the toilet and never came back."  
  
"Well if you don't give Wind Shear your blood she'll die like Wiggly."  
  
"She'll go down the toilet?"  
  
"No, she'll never come back and make every one sad. Do you want to make Grandma and Grandpa cry? Do you want me to cry?"  
  
"Mamma no cry me give," Nosedive said as he stuck out his chest and held out his arm.  
  
"That's my brave little boy," George said proudly.  
  
"Come on sweetie," said the nurse.  
  
Nosedive took the nurses hand and followed her down the hall towards the swinging doors. He looked back and waved to his family. "Bye Wing."  
  
Wildwing looked to his parents then back to the sad face of his brother. He raced to the doors as they shut behind his brother. "Dive come back, I can't keep you safe back there," he cried.  
  
"Wildwing, it's all right no one is going to hurt him," George said softly.  
  
"Travis tried to Dad. He hurt Wind Shear. He cut her arm and he tried to hurt Dive and I. He said if we told he was going to hurt us like he hurt Wind Shear."  
  
"Wildwing I promise you he won't hurt you or Dive. Not now, not ever!"  
  
"Wildwing he's right. I won't let Travis hurt you. I wish you had said something, yelled, made some noise to let us know that something was wrong," John said.  
  
"We did. Dive started pounding on the walls. You yelled at us to stop. That's when Travis tried to hurt Dive."  
  
John glared at the news. He was going to do something harsh when he got home. "Don't worry Wing Travis will be punished for this."  
  
Nosedive looked around the corridor as he and the nurse made their way towards the room Wind Shear was being treated in. When they arrived at their destination Nosedive wished that he wasn't so brave. There were all these tall ducks rushing around the room with sharp implements and shouting. He was scared. No, he was mortified. He wanted to wet his pants, but he didn't have anything left in him to do so. Dive tightened his grip on the nurse's hand and closed his eyes. The nurse reached down and picked him up. She laid him down on a nearby bed and several of the doctors came over and prepared him for the transfusion.  
  
"NO!" he cried when they touched him. "I want my Mamma!"  
  
The doctors look at the blond duckling then nod to the nurse to bring his mother. Nosedive sat on the bed looking skeptically from the doctors then to Wind Shear.  
  
"Wind Shear, I'm here. Wind Shear, it's me Divey poo. Wind Shear?"  
  
The doctors look at him and shake their heads. How could they tell him that Wind Shear might not make it? How could anyone let a five-year-old give blood? He was too young to understand what he was about to do.  
  
"Wind Shear don't die like Wiggly," Dive sobbed.  
  
Maybe he did know what he was doing. The doctors started to clean his right arm and tied off his upper arm with a truncate. Mrs. Flashblade came into the room and walked up to Dive.  
  
"I'm here baby."  
  
"Mamma, Wind Shear's hurt."  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
"Oww."  
  
"It's all done kiddo," said the doctor. "The worst is over. All we need you to do is sit still and wait till we're done."  
  
Nosedive nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
"Mamma can you sing for me?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie. How about later?"  
  
"But I wanna hear you now."  
  
"It's alright ma'am you can sing to him. We're all done stitching up her arm."  
  
Anna sang Nosedive a lullaby she had written when she was younger. Nosedive laid his head on the pillow and hummed along. She played with his hair and his shirt as she sang. Nosedive was so busy listening to his mother he didn't notice the doctor's lay Wind Shear next to him. The doctor's removed the needle from his arm and put a Band-Aid over the puncture wound. They did the same to Wind Shear and left the room. Nosedive rolled over and looked at his unconscious cousin. He wrapped an arm around her and fell to sleep.  
  
Two hours later Nosedive woke from his nap to find Wildwing sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book. His parents were in the room as well as his cousins, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents. "Mamma," he said in a tired voice.  
  
"Oh my you woke him," Grandma proclaimed. "How's my little canary?"  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"Hi Dive."  
  
"Wingy."  
  
Wildwing frowned at Dive. "Oops sowy Wing."  
  
"That's okay Dive."  
  
"How ya feelin' Ace?"  
  
"I'm sleepy Daddy."  
  
"That's good. Maybe you will be able to sleep tonight."  
  
The adults all laugh at the toddler when he gives a puzzled look. He didn't know what was so funny. He figured that his dad had made a joke, but he must not have gotten it because he was half-asleep. Dive looked at Wind Shear at his side and noticed that he was holding her hand.  
  
"It's okay Ace. She won't hurt you."  
  
Dive looked at their hands again, but left them intertwined. He didn't want his dad to think that he was scared. It was comforting to know that someone else was there for him and it felt good to hold someone's hand (even if it was Wind Shear's hand).  
  
"How's are brave little hero," Grandpa asked. "Do you want anything Nosedive?"  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Travis go get your cousin a drink of water."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"I said go get him something to drink," John ordered.  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
"Do you want your Puckmas present Nosedive," Grandpa asked.  
  
Nosedive had totally forgotten about his present. He was so busy being brave and trying to take care of Wind Shear he hadn't thought about his present.  
  
"Well come and get it."  
  
Nosedive scooted towards the edge of the bed, but stopped short when he felt a slight tug on his right hand. He looked back and found that he was still holding Wind Shear's hand. He thought about letting go so he could get his present, but instead he scooted back where he was originally sitting and gave Wind Shear a hug.  
  
"What's wrong Dive don't you want your present from Grandpa and I," asked Grandma.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then come and get it honey cakes."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why can't you Ace."  
  
"Wind Shear."  
  
"Don't worry. We brought hers as well. It's right here. We'll give it to her when she wakes up."  
  
"But she'll be alone if I leave her."  
  
"No she won't Dive," Wing said.  
  
"But she won't have anyone to hold her hand."  
  
The adults all give happy sighs of 'aw', 'how sweet' and 'isn't he precious'.  
  
"I'll hold her hand for you Dive." Wing offered.  
  
"No I'm doing it. You hold my hand when I'm scared Wing. I want to hold her hand when she's scared."  
  
Wildwing leaned over and gave Dive a hug.  
  
"Then I'll have to bring you your present," Grandma said as she handed Dive the present.  
  
Dive took the present but did not open it.  
  
"What's wrong Ace?"  
  
"Can I wait till Wind Shear gets hers Daddy?"  
  
"Sure you can Ace."  
  
***  
  
"Oww Wing."  
  
"Hold still."  
  
"Stop it hurts. Get off me."  
  
The two brothers' hear a camera snap, followed by Duke clearing his throat behind them. Wildwing looks up to find the other ducks watching him. Duke gives a smile, Tanya looks away, Grin starts to whistle, and Mallory suppresses a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
Wildwing then takes a look at Dive and him. He was pinning Dive to the medicom bed and trying to clean out Dive's wound. Dive's arms were pinned by Wing's legs and Wing's butt was sticking up in the air. Nosedive smiled up at Wing from where he laid. Wing returned the smile realizing how stupid they looked.  
  
"Do you mind?" Dive asked the others. "We are trying to have a brother moment."  
  
"Ya well now it's a Kodak moment," Duke snickered.  
  
"You think so?" Wildwing laughed. "You had better give me that camera Duke when I'm done here."  
  
"Sure Wing, after you pay a pretty penny."  
  
"What do you think Dive," Wildwing asked as he looked down at his pinned brother.  
  
"Finish up Wing quick. I think we can both take him."  
  
"You're done."  
  
"Then let's get him!"  
  
Wildwing and Nosedive explode from the bed and race after Duke. Duke squeals like a girl before he runs from the room. Tanya and Mal jump out of the way. Grin sits down to meditate, as Tanya runs to the door and yells after them, "Slow down you guys before someone else gets hurt."  
  
No one was listening. Wing and Dive were bent on getting the incriminating evidence of their day's bonding lesson. I guess they always end up bleeding when they have those special family moments.  
  
  
  
Now wasn't that fun. This is my family when we get together. We always end a get together with a fight of some sorts. I was seriously in a bad mood when I came up with the idea for this story. Let's just say I've had better holidays. My grandma hated the gift I gave her and my feelings were really hurt. Besides her telling me she hates me, (she hates girls- strike one, she hates red heads- strike two, and she hates everything I do esp. writing- strike three I'm out) she has to insult me by throwing my gift on the floor. Mental note, don't get Grandma heart felt gifts only useless crude from the store. I think I can do that. Well I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. Mine is going to start off on the sad note I'm afraid. My friend Mascha is moving back to Germany. *cries hysterically* Don't go Mascha. Please don't go. Fine then go! ^_^ Mascha you know I'm only joking. See I told you I was going to humiliate you in a fan fic. ^-^ now you have to leave me a review to humiliate me. ^_-  
  
Now before I go and annoy my friends at Mascha's party tonight I would like everyone to smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.  
  
After note... I won't be too sad for too long. I get to play hockey in a few weeks Yea! Besides I'll be happier if Mascha will tell me the name of that one guy at her party that I spent most of the night talking to. Oh yeah and his email would be nice too. ^_^ "She shoots, she scores! And the crowd goes WILD!"  
  
After note two. I wrote this before New Year's, and I had hoped to have it posted earlier then this, but ff.net wouldn't let me post. Oh well at third time's the charm, right? 


End file.
